memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Warped
| author = K.W. Jeter | narrator = Rene Auberjonois | format = Hardcover | published = March 1995 | reformat = Paperback | reprint = April 1996 | audiobook = | pages = 304 | ISBN = ISBN 0671872524 (reprint)''ISBN 0671567810 | date = 2369 |}} Introduction :''After its blockbuster debut in January 1993, ''Star Trek: Deep Space Nine immediately joined Star Trek: The Next Generation at the top of the ratings. Now that The Next Generation has moved on to feature films, Deep Space Nine is heralding a new era of critical and public acclaim for Star Trek on television.'' :Warped'' is the first Deep Space Nine hardcover and the eleventh in an unprecedented series of epic Star Trek hardcovers—a series of national bestsellers that has included recent smash-hits like novel by A.C. Crispin and The Next Generation book Dark Mirror by Diane Duane.'' :Highly respected science fiction novelist K.W. Jeter concocts a gripping tale that pits Commander Sisko against the most dangerous foe he has ever faced. As the story opens, political tensions on Bajor are once again on the rise, and the various factions may soon come to open conflict. In addition, a series of murders on the station have shaken everyone on board. While Security Chief Odo investigates the murders, Commander Sisko finds himself butting up against a new religious faction who plan to take over Bajor and force the Federation to leave Deep Space Nine. :Odo soon traces the murders to a bizarre and dangerous form of holosuite technology—a technology that turns its users into insane killers and that now has Commander Sisko's son Jake in its grip. As the situation deteriorates on Bajor, Sisko learns that the political conflict and the new holosuites are connected. They are both the work of a single dangerous man with a plan that threatens the very fabric of reality. :The plot is darker than anything Sisko has faced before, and to defeat it, he must enter the heart of a twisted, evil world that threatens to overtake the station. It's a world where danger lurks in every corner and death can come at any moment—from the evil within Sisko himself, from his closest friends, or even at the hands of his own son. References Characters : • Julian Bashir • Jadzia Dax • Skrain Dukat • Kira Nerys • Malen Aldris • McHogue • Nog • Miles O'Brien • Odo • Quark • Benjamin Sisko • Jake Sisko • Ahrmant Wyoss Bertolt Brecht • Keiko O'Brien • Opaka Locations :Bajor • Deep Space 9 • Moagitty • Ops • Promenade • Quark's Arcturus • Bajoran wormhole • Earth • Gamma Quadrant • Sodom and Gomorrah Starships and vehicles : ( runabout) Races and cultures :Bajoran • Cardassian • Ferengi • Human • Trill Arcturan • Denebian • Klingon • Proximian States and organizations :Bajoran Militia • Bajoran Provisional Government • Bajoran Trade Ministry • Severalty Front • Starfleet • United Federation of Planets Federation Council Science and technology :adrenaline • bloodstream • catecholamine • centimeter • computer • control panel • cortical induction • holosuite • keyboard • microtorch • plasma torch • retrofit circuit • sensor • skull • space • star • time • wind Ranks and titles :chief • commander • doctor • general • kai • lieutenant • major • saint • vedek Other references :access code • arrak • Bajoran religion • bar • baseball • baseball bat • corridor • dabo • emotion • Film noir • grass • jacket • Louisville Slugger • The Masque of the Red Death • metal • murder • plastoid • Prime Directive • pryblade • Rorschach test • synthale • Trilantine lottery Appendices Background information *The audiobook of this novel was read by Rene Auberjonois. *''Warped'' was the first hardcover novel of the series. Related stories *The events of " " are mentioned in the novel. External link * Connections category:books Category:Hardcovers Category:DS9 novels Category:Audiobooks